When a Dad Totally Betrays You
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: The Malfoys are totally locked into the Burrow, and the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy children find an interesting secret...
1. Malfoys Arrive

Everything was normal at the Burrow; James was pulling pranks on Lily, who would then run off and get their mum, Ginny. Rose was helping her mum, Hermione, prepare dinner, and Hugo, Albus, Teddy, and their dads, Ron and Harry, were set in front of the fire playing a game of Quid, which was a miniture game of Quidditch...It was much like wizard's chess, you had to command your little tiny Quidditch players to go wherever.

I'll gave you some backround: Ron had married Hermione, and they had two kids, Hugo Brian Weasley, age 11, and Rosetta Molly Weasley, age 14. Harry had married Ginny, and thay had three kids, James Sirius Potter, age 15, Albus Severus Potter, age 13, and Lily Luna Potter, age 11 as well. They also had a godson, Theodore Moony Lupin, who had juat turned 18 the month before. Ron took over the Burrow when his parents moved into a muggle retirement home, to rest up a bit. The Potter family was staying there for a summer (For it was now July 3rd.), very happily indeed.

_xXx In the kitchen with Hermione and Rose xXx_

"So...who is he?" Hermione asked, drying her hands on a dishtowel then turning to face her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Rosey uncomfortably asked, avoiding her mother's eyes. Hermioe smiled.

"Lets see here...you use Nick so often you've practically claimed him as yours, you go through three ink bottles a week, and you have so many drawers of pink sealing wax I don't even know where your cloths could even be anymore! Sweetie, either you've got a boyfriend your applying to collage." Hermione told her daughter with a serious tone in her voice. Nick is the Weasleys' pet owl, named after Nicolas Flamel.

"What's collage?" Rose asked, avoiding the accusation. Hermione glared at her.

"That is not what we're talking about here, Rosetta Molly, and you know that. Who is he? You know you can tell me anything!"

"You'd _flip __out_if I told you..." Rose whispered, but Hermione could still just barely hear.

"Sweetie, I really don't care if he's the great-grandson of Hitler, I just want to know who he is!"

"Who's Hitler?" Hermione shot her daughter a death glare. Rose sighed with relief as a knock was heard at the door.

_xXx In the front room with Ginny, Lily, and James xXx_

Three loud bangs rung from the door as Ginny held the top of each child's head with each hand to keep them from attacing eachother. She sighed as she put an invisible sheild between the two and opened the door.

And guess who was there?

Draco Malfoy.

And his two kids, Scorpius Greengrass Malfoy (age 14) and Evanna Bellatrix Malfoy (age 13).

It's a little funny how things work out that way.

Actually, it's not. At all.

Albus and Harry craned their necks to see what was going on. Hermione and Rose peeked from inside the kitchen to see what the bloody hell the _Malfoys _were doing here, of all people.

It was raining hard outside, but not a Weasley nor a Potter dared to let any Malfoy inside. Rose softly smiled at Scorpius...he was the reason for the pink seals. He smiled back, and nobody saw a thing. Draco Malfoy was the first to speak.

"I'm just here to deliver a message. Due to heavy thunder and lightning storms, tommorowws match against the Cannons will be postponed." Indeed, Ginny was currently playing on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team with Mr. Draco Malfoy. A burst of wind decided to push the door closed right at that moment, however, and it shoved the Malfoys in as well. Ginny, panicing, tried to force the door open again, but it was no use...the Malfoys were stuck inside of the Burrow until the storm was over.

**A/N: Haha, I'm still not a huge fan of Drarry, but I'm writing this for WeasleySeeker's "Out of Your Comfort Zone" challenge. I've got some good stuff planned for this, so just keep an eye out, because I'm surprised that he would do this... :)**


	2. Caught!

Scorpius and Evanna struck strange smiles, but Draco had his mouth in a thin line, clearly torn between excitment and confusion, for whatever matter. Ginny sighed; she had enough on her hands already, and now she was adding on with two more real kids and one verry rude kid at heart.

"Fine...just...you know what, you, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I will sleep in the front room, and the kids will sleep in the sun room. Just leave us alone and we won't bother you." Ginny was acting strangly calm for this type of situation. She had tired eyes as she gathered the Weasleys and the Potters for dinner, and the Malfoys trotted upstairs to scavenge their own food. Halfway through the meal, Ginny let the cat out of the bag.

"We have some...unexpected guests, you guys." She sighed, taking in a mouthful of brocolli.

"Who?" Albus asked.

"Well...the Malfoy family...well, all but Luna. She stayed home for whatever reason."

Just as expected, Ron and Harry pretty much jumped out of their chairs. "WHO DID YOU JUST SAY WAS IN MY HOUSE?"

"He came to give a message for the Quidditch team, and the storm glued the door shut. They might be here for a while."

Hermione's reaction was calm, though you could tell she was panicing inside. "Where will we fit everyone?"

"I'll have the adults in one room, and the kids in another. It's the only way everybody can fit."

Nobody was verry happy for the rest of the night.

_xXx That Night xXx_

"Shhhh!" Scorpius cried. They were all creeping upstairs to have a peak inside of the master bedroom. Whispers from the room could be heard, but no one was seen missing in the adults' room.

Scorpius was the first to look in. An evil smile crept on his face as he just barely whispered "I knew it." Next was Rose's turn, who held in a gasp and quickly turned away. She didn't want to see more! Then went James and Lily. James quickly covered Lily's eyes...she did NOT want to see this! Then Hugo poked his head in. He had no idea exactly _what_ to think! Then Teddy looked, and he had his suspisions, too. He wasn't happy about it, though. Finally, Albus looked in.

He regreted it as soon as he saw it. His dad, his _role model _was holding mister enemy, Draco Malfoy, tightly in his arms. Four lips were attatched together, and hands were scrolling up and down two backs and butts. Hair was frazzled and flies were unzipped. Shirts were off and chests were seen. Pants were almost falling off, and almost being forced off. When Harry grabbed Draco's jeans and began to remove them, Albus made a run for it.

Al darted down the hall, fighting back tears. Harry heard footsteps. He pulled away from his boyfriend and Draco gave him a look that just said _go_. Harry pulled his shirt back over his head and ran out of the room.

Somehow, the rest of the kids made it back to their beds...Teddy probably took them along in apperation to make a quick escape. Muffled sobs were coming from the bathroom, and Harry followed them.

**A/N: Yes, I know Draco isn't married to Luna, but for the sake of this story, will you just play along? And I know that I make mistakes...everybody does, we're only human. You don't need to remind me that my story has errors, because I know it does. I'll try to get a beta ASAP. But for now, just enjoy my crappy Drarry fanfic :)**


End file.
